fourtris
by vanessa1900
Summary: All dauntless friends are trying to get four and tris together .But will they succeed? (TOBIAS/TRIS) (FOUR/SIX)
1. Chapter 1

Tris pov

"Hey tris!" screams Uriah. I turn around and see him on the other side of the cafeteria.

' We're going zip lining. Wanna come along?' He says walking towards me. I can feel four eyes on me.

I've never really done it before. But then I've really never been dauntless before either, so I nod my head slowly and smile.

I don't know why this concerns me but I yet ask him 'Who all are coming?'

He gives me toothy grin, which leaves me puzzled. He continues to say 'me, Marlene, zeke, Shauna and well **FOUR**.'

He seems to emphasize on the word four and I try my hardest to keep a straight face but I feel the edges of my lips curve up a little

I almost don't realize that I haven't said anything to Uriah and I had gotten lost in fours thoughts. I try to shake them away from my mind. Uriah clears his throat and says 'Well I'll leave you to your daydreams. Just don't get into them too deep cause we won't wait for you at the tattoo parlor too long.'

He runs off before I can come up with a good come back and I go to my dormitory thinking that I have to change into something comfortable for zip lining. But I rally know that I'm dressing for four.

Uriah pov

Zeke's gonna kill me. I lied to tris that four was coming. Just to see her expression but now im in trouble because four's never going to agree to come for zip lining unless zeke can help me. So after talking to tris I sprint to zekes apartment only to find him doing the most disgusting thing

He and Shauna were cleaning his apartment and it is the most disgusting thing to see what you can find in the heap of trash on zekes apartment floor.

I pinch my nose and let out an inhuman sound only to get death glares from zeke.

I he walks up to me and growls and says 'What does my little, annoying brother want now.'

' If its paintballs I'm out of them'

'No actually it's about zip lining' I say.

'What about it' says Shauna.

'Is my little brother scared of heights' says zeke picking up a dirty sock up from his floor

'No' I say scowling at him.

It's just that I had gone to invite tris' a transfer initiate to go zip lining with us and she asked who all were coming.'

'So' says zeke looking at me questioningly.

'I caught her staring at four and I wanted to see her reaction when I said he was coming. So I told her he was.'

When I turn up my gaze from the floor to zekes and Shauna's expression I see them smiling.

'Uriah are you sure she's got a thing for four?' sakes Shauna

I nod my head looking a bit confused. Shauna starts clapping and a grin spreads to both her ears.

'But how does that matter' I ask quizzically.

'Me and Zeke think four has a thing for Tris' exclaims Shauna.

'But it's not going to be easy to convince four to come along' Says Zeke.

'But now that we know they like each other we so have to set them up' says Shauna hardly containing her excitement.

Zeke sighs 'Well if I have to persuade four I better go to his apartment'

Fours/Tobias pov

I'm walking back to my apartment from the cafeteria after breakfast. I felt warmth when tris's eyes were on me but II saw her talk o Uriah and blush and now I feel depressed.

I hear someone call out my name and turn to find zeke running towards me.

'Sup bro' I ask him

His eyes widen and he asks me 'Where did you learn that from'

I feel heat running up to my cheeks as I heard will say this to al and I thought if I ever had to get a girl like tris I'd need to get "updated".

'I doesn't matter ' I reply

'Well I came here to tell you we were leaving for zip lining in about 5 minutes. We'll

be meeting everyone at the tattoo parlor.' Says Zeke.

'I never said I'd come for Zip lining' I retort back

Zeke seems to wait and think for a moment and finally decides to say 'Well I just presumed that you were because one of the girls… **Transfer** initiate girls asked about you. What was her name…..'

When I heard an a girl was asking about me I thought it would be one of the girls who throw themselves at me but when zeke said transfer initiate my heart beat tripled its normal rate and I finish his sentence for him '…Tris!'

And then when I see a Zeke smirk I realize that I had been an idiot blurting out her name like that and then I knew for sure he would never stop teasing me for this even after me and tris get together. If we do that is. I've got to stop thinking like this about her. I expected him to run of to tell Shauna about this but instead he continued to say.

'Well I don't really remember her name but if you want to know you have to come.'


	2. Chapter 2

Zekes pov

I hope I convinced four to come along. I ran off before he could reply but I think he will come, seeing the expression he wore when he thought about Tris.

I see my watch and start running towards the tattoo parlor so I'd reach I time.

Tris's pov

After I'm done changing I look in the mirror. If I were in abnegation I wouldn't have even thought of looking at myself in the mirror as it would be self-indulgent but today I had an urge to dress well.

I rushed to the tattoo parlor and bump into someone causing us both to fall. As I look up to say sorry my heart skips a beat. The person I bumped into was four.

He stands up and offers me his hand and then starts laughing and I realize how much warmth his laughter sends me. I snap out of my daydream as I hear Uriah call my name.

'Tris! Four! You finally made it. I thought you'll wouldn't be done dressing up till next Christmas.' Says Uriah

Four gives him a death glare and Uriah shivers and says 'Let's go!'

We have to go to the Hancock building which was abandoned years ago and the harness and the cable connected to the top are used for zip lining by the dauntless.

Even though im not afraid of heights, like four, I fell a shiver run down my spine as we enter the elevator.

Im the last one to enter and I have to squeeze to get in. I stand between Shauna and four and Shauna gives me a little push that pushes my back towards fours chest. I try to glare at Shauna but she just giggles and points to zeke standing next to her trying to signal he's the one who pushed her.

I scowl but remain standing there. My back pressed to fours chest sending warmth around to every part of my body.

As we reach the terrace I push out of the lift and my back feels cold with the absence of fours heat. I try not to shiver and look at the beautiful view. But suddenly it strikes me that this view might be breath taking for me bur very scary for four.

On the day of capture the flag, on the Ferris wheel I had realized that four was afraid of heights. I suddenly have a strange urge to go and comfort him and hold his hand and tell him that he'll be alright but I soon push these thoughts out of my mind as I feel Fours gaze fall on to me.

I wish I knew what he was thinking…

Fours/Tobias's pov

As soon as I exit the elevator I feel cold in the absence of Tris's heat. I wonder if she feels that spark too. The one I feel whenever I touch her.

As I look around I feel a shiver run down my spine. I am really scared of heights and I know tris figured it out on the Ferris wheel but I yet don't want to look like im afraid of it front of her. I want to be her strength and be able to put up with my fear just to be with her.

I wonder if she knew everything I was thinking about what her reaction would be.

Suddenly I feel a hand hit my shoulder and I see Zeke smirking.

'So, you did come' he says.

'Thought I'd give it a try.' I say trying to sound emotionless.

'Give** it** a try, or give **her**….' He says wiggling his eyebrows toward Tris '…. a try'

I try to come up with a good come back but then I hear a screech. It was Marlene screaming her lungs out and I see her go down the zip line in full speed. I shudder at the thought of me screaming like her and I decide that I have to brave. I have to brave for Tris.

Slowly one by one I see each one of them getting onto the harness and racing down towards the ground. Finally only me Tris and Zeke are left. Zeke knows how to tighten the harness so he can't go before me so decide that this was it. This was the time that I had to prove myself to Tris. That I would do anything to be with her and I would never let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris pov

'I'll go' I say in unison with Four.

I slightly blush but my expression changes into a serious one as I think about how four was fighting his fear of heights. It must've taken allot of courage to overcome it and I feel like he only could have done that if he wanted to prove something. Maybe that he's brave. No, that couldn't be it. The instructor Four wouldn't need to prove anything to anyone. But the four that climbed up with me to the Ferris wheel could have something show me to tell me. But I really doubt he even sees me more than another initiate of his.

After a long pause he says 'I'll do it' and steps towards the harness. I think I can see him shiver but then I tell myself that I'm probably just imagining it.

After zekes done tightening the harness he looks over the ledge and waves at someone and starts to signal something with his hands. I turn to see four looking over the ledge too but instead of the excitement that zeke had in his eyes; fours blue eyes were clouded with fear.

I don't know from where I got the courage but I yet walk up to four and hold his hand lacing his strong long fingers with mine.

I look up and expect a startled and confused look but am greeted by a gracious smile. He slowly traces circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. If we were in abnegation this wouldn't be accepted in public but then I remind myself I wasn't abnegation anymore. I am dauntless. The brave. The ones who are not afraid to show, what they feel. What they feel is right.

'You know you'll be fine. Right?'

Of course he knows he'll be fine that's why he's doing it. I feel like an idiot for saying that. He sighs and nods looking at the harness strapped around him.

I pull my hand back as hear zeke clear his throat and I turn around to see he's right behind me.

I walk past him blushing uncontrollably, and silently in mind wishing four luck.

Four/Tobias

I'm now strapped into the harness and I see eke wave at someone and signal something in the hand code me Shauna's and zeke had made as young initiates. I look over the ledge of the terrace and shiver a little. I suddenly feel a warm small hand laces its fingers with mine. I turn around though I already know, whom it is.**TRIS! **

I smile at her and see astonishment in her grey eyes. I think she was expecting me to give her a startled or confused look. But as soon as she sees me smile her expression changes to an excited one. I slowly move my thumb in circles on the back of her hand trying to comfort myself more than her.

She says 'you know you'll be fine. Right?'

I see repentance for saying that on her face. I want to tell her that I was flattered to know she cared but instead I sigh and a nod.

I see zeke walk towards us.

She pulls her hand back as soon as she hears Zeke clear his throat and let goes of my hand and walks past him without turning.

'You ready?' he asks me.

I nod hesitantly and step onto the parapet. He attaches a hook to the zip line and then gives me a slight push. Right before I leave the terrace I catch a glimpse of tris's expression. I could see concern in her eyes which sent warmth all throughout my body. And then I feel like I'm falling. Falling straight towards the ground. I try to muffle a scream. But then I think of tris. About her beautiful eyes and her cheeks when she blushed. How her laugh would send warmth to my heart. And then I realize it was. I had zip lined down to the ground without getting killed. I let out laugh and see people raise out their hands to help me out of the harness.

They all must be thinking that this was nothing special for the guys with only four fears. But only I know how much this actually means to me.

Tris had helped me get through this even without knowing it. I owe everything to her.

I snap out of my daydreams about tris as I see her come speeding down the zipline. Her hands spread out like wings. She seems to enjoy it!

As she comes down Uriah asks her if she liked it and she replies 'When can I do this again'

To my disbelief I suddenly feel like I wouldn't mind doing it again, either. Doing it with her there to support me.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris pov

Today was the best day of my life. I had finally gathered the courage to hold fours hand. Zip lining was so much fun. I am now invited to go to Zekes apartment to play Candor or Dauntless (candor and dauntless). I have never really played but Christina said that she was mad at me for not telling her about zip lining so now I have to go with her for it.

So instead of going back to our dormitories will, Christina and me follow Uriah to Zekes apartment. As we enter we see zeke and Shauna move the apartments furniture to two sides of the apartment to clear space for everyone to sit. Everyone sits in a circle and I take the queue and look around for space. I eventually go and sit next to Christina who's sitting next to Will. I have a feeling that they like each other but are too shy to say it.

I remember that I don't remember how to play and ask Christina 'Hey Christina. Umm…. I have never played Candor or Dauntless before so I don't know how to play. If you could just explain me the rules….'

Christina opens her mouth to reply bur before she can say anything someone on the other side of me says the rules of the game.

I turn around to see that four had come and sat next to me and said 'It's actually very simple. One player starts the game by asking another to choose "Candor or Dauntless?" If the player chooses "candor", then the first player poses a question, usually an embarrassing one, which the second player must answer truthfully. If the player instead chooses "dauntless", then the first player sets them a task, often an embarrassing or dangerous dare, which player two must do. After answering the question or performing the dare, that player asks "Candor or Dauntless?" to another player, and the game continues.'

In the end he adds 'If you don't want to do a given candor or dauntless you have to kiss the person you like.'

I nod my head in some kind of agreement.

'I see that everyone's comfortable now. And everyone knows the rules so I, being the coolest guy here will start the game' says Zeke.

I see four roll his eyes. I peel my eyes off him hoping no one notices how much I end up staring at me.

'So, the first victim my brother Uriah' says Zeke. Uriah doesn't reply so we look to see him staring at Marlene and Marlene blushing the shade of a tomato. 'Uriah!' Shouts Zeke

Uriah jerks back a little and blushes snapping out of his daydream. Everyone starts laughing.

"Candor or Dauntless?" asks Zeke

'Dauntless' says Uriah in a small timid voice unlike himself.

'I dare you to ask out the girl you like' says Zeke.

Uriah stands up confidently and walks to Marlene and sits down on one knee and says ' Marlene. I have known you for so long and now I finally realize that I like you and I want to ask you this for a long time but haven't been able to. But now with the help of my bro sitting right there' Uriah points at zeke ' I am finally ready to ask you. Will you go out with me?'

'Yes!' screeches Marlene in a high pitched girly voice and they kiss. I turn my head around by reflex.

'Tris' calls out Uriah with an evil grin.

"Candor or Dauntless?" he asks

'Dauntless' I reply hesitantly.

'Since your so new to all this' Says Uriah 'lets start of with you sitting in fours lap for the whole game'

Zeke and Uriah high five and laugh like evil wizards.

I look at four and then look at them, and then look back at four.

I don't want to kiss four so I nod and stand up.

He shrugs and crosses his legs and I slowly. Oh ever so slowly sit down into his lap.

This is going to be a long game. A very long game.


	5. Chapter 5

Four pov

I want to hug Uriah right now for daring tris to sit in my lap. She actually did it! Though considering that if she didn't do it she'd have to kiss her crush, which is any day worse.

'Tris it's your chance' says Christina.

'Christina. Candor or Dauntless?' says Tris

Christina seems to think for a moment but then replies Candor.

A grin spreads across tris's face as I think she has something she needs to ask Christina.

'Who do you like?' Says tris but then realizes that the way she framed the question it would give away too much so continues to say 'From Uriah Zeke and Will'

I think I'm just being silly but I yet feel like I can't contain my happiness and I'm smiling more than Will or Christina (who I think have a thing for each other) because Tris gave Christina all guys as an option except me!

Christina mumbles something under her breathe that's inaudible. 'What' asks tris even though she probably knows the answer? She mumbles again and receives 'What' from everyone this time.

'Will!' she screams out in frustration.

Everyone starts laughing except for Will and Christina who are blushing enough to put a tomato to shame.

'Shauna. Candor or Dauntless?' asks Christina trying to divert every ones attention

'Dauntless. I'm no pansycake.' Replies Shauna giving Uriah a high five. Uriah has been trying to get that word to be famous again but I personally think the kid should just give up.

'I dare you to go propose to… Eric.' Says Christina smiling evilly at Shauna.

'What if I don't want to do the dare' asks Shauna.

'You have to kiss your crush' says Christina squealing with joy.

I was in Shauna's and zekes initiation with them and anyone who has eyes can notice that they like each other. It's just that zeke never got the nerve to ask her out incase she laughed at him or something. I found him being scared of rejection kind cute because whenever we went on dates, Zeke always ended making out with whatever girl he intended to make out with, and me sitting in awkward silence with some girl that I had somehow offended in some way early on.

Shauna stands up and walks to Zeke without any hesitation and gives him a peck on his lips making him smile like an idiot. He whispers something in her hear and she squeals just like Christina (I'm happy tris doesn't do that) and jumps up and down screaming 'Yes!'

He must've finally asked her out. I stretch my hand and slap Zekes shoulder congratulating him. Tris, who's yet sitting on my lap must've have caught on because she smiles and high fives Shauna. Tris had made lots of friend in Zip lining and what makes me most happy that they are my best friends. That means we have a similar choice.

'Will right' Shauna asks Will.

'Got that right. How'd you know' he says the curiosity his older faction gave him showing.

'Four keeps on talking about his initiates. Candor or Dauntless

'Candor' replies Will

'Pansycake' yells Uriah. Will glares at him.

'What's the thing you'd dread the most.' Shauna asks.

He turns to Christina and says 'Christina rejecting me if I told her I like her'

Christina squeals (again) and gives Will hug and a kiss.

Tris pov

'Marlene. Candor or Dauntless?' asks will.

'Dauntless' she replies.

'I dare you to have a bottle of hot sauce.'

'I'll get the hot sauce' says Zeke and runs to a self above his mini refrigerator and hands it to Marlene who drinks it up in 3 gulps.

But 2 seconds after that she starts to make awkward expressions and runs to Zekes bathroom and washes a tongue for what seems like ages. After she comes back she asks me 'Tris. Candor or Dauntless'

'Candor' I reply thinking about my previous dare.

'Whom do you like' she asks wiggling her eyebrows.

For what seems like a moment my heart stops beating. If I say four than I'm dead. But if I don't want to say it I have to kiss him! I finally make up my mind that if I kiss him at least ill have enough time to run through Zekes door and I can make a run for the dormitory…

Before I know what I'm doing myself I turn around in fours lap and kiss him!

I don't even wait to look at his expression I simply turn and run out the door.

I run heading toward nowhere and land up at the chasm. I see a small path heading towards some rocks overlooking the chasm. I doubted anyone knowing about the place so I decided to sit down for a while and let the past few minutes' events sink in.


	6. Chapter 6

Fours pov

Oh my god!

Marlene asked Tris whom she liked and she kissed me! I was as scared to know the answer and I was secretly hoping it's not Uriah or someone, or that would be the worst moment of my life. She just turned around in my lap and kissed me! She then turned around and ran to the door without looking back. I zoned out for a moment and it took me a few seconds to snap back to reality where Shauna says 'What are you waiting for. Christmas! Go to her. I thought you liked her too.'

Hearing this Will, Christina and Marlene's jaws hit the ground. Surprisingly Uriah=h just smirks as I guess Zeke couldn't keep a secret.

'You should really go and find her fast' says Zeke.

Hearing this I grab my jacket and run out to find Tris.

Page break

I have to give it to Tris that if we ever played Hide and Seek she would never get caught. I have looked in the dormitory in the pit and everywhere that any initiate could go but I have not found her or anyone who's seen her go anywhere.

I see Tori pass by and I ask her 'Have you by any chance seen Tris'

'Actually I did. She looked a bit sad and ran towards the chasm.'

My heart skipped a beat as she said chasm but a part of me new that Tris is very brave and would never do something silly.

Looking at my worried expression Tori adds 'I tried to ask her what happened but she said she'll be fine'

'Thanks' I say to Tori before running towards the chasm.

After looking allot I yet don't find her and I think of going to a spot I found as a new initiate, which was not far. There's a path that leads to some rocks overlooking the chasm where the soothing sound of the running water would always help me think straight.

As I walked down the path I see tris sitting on one of the flat rocks. She found the place just like I did when I was sad during initiation.

I see she has completely zoned out and she usually seems to realize my presence but she hasn't yet.

I walk up right behind her and tap her shoulder. She jumps a little. And turns around to look at me and I'm met with her grayish blue eyes that always seemed to mesmerize me.

Tris pov

I feel someone tap my shoulder and I jump a little as I thought no one would find me here.

I look around to see four and I look into his deep blue eyes and see my reflection in them.

It's four! I thought no one would find me there but I clearly thought wrong.

As I look at my reflection in his eyes I say 'I'm sorry for what happened back there.'

I probably should've known that you just think of me as a little sister or a small abnegation girl who needs help to survive this initiation. I'm not pretty I'm younger and I'm neither selfless nor brave to prove that I've done justice to any of my factions. Why would I deserve a handsome dauntless prodigy like you.'

He seemed taken aback but then smiles but then I realize that I said that he was handsome I started blushing so to hide it from him I turn to face the flowing water. I don't know where I thought up all that from but it just seemed to spill out.

I expected him to turn back and walk away but instead he sits on a rock next to the one I'm sitting on and says 'You know I found this spot as a new initiate'

I noticed that his voice seemed different. It wasn't the instructor fours voice that caught your attention but different persons. A person I never Mets voice.


End file.
